You Watanabe
"Fast As The Shark, AquaBlue!" -roll call "With The Speed Of The Shark, Super AquaBlue!" -second roll call 'You Watanabe '(渡辺曜) is '''AquaBlue '''of the Aqours Rangers. Personality The fastest of the team, You is positive, energetic and tomboyish. She acts as a voice of reason towards her childhood best friend, Chika Takami. Because of her positive attitude, she is very charismatic at times. When Chika and Riko began to have feelings for each other, You felt jealous and feared Chika will forget her but soon accepts that she should support Chika and Riko's relationship. Background You's father was a sea captain and dreamed of becoming like him one day, despite her mother wanting her to be more lady-like. She is childhood best friends with Chika Takami and Kanan Matsuura. When her father died, You did whatever it takes to continue his leagcy. Upon starting her high school years at Uranouhoshi Girls High School, You became a member of the swim team, despite her mother's protests. During her second-year, You didn't believe Chika's story of becoming a Aqours Ranger and then meets the new girl, Riko Sakurauchi. In Episode 2, after meeting Kanan for a morning jog, the two get attacked by Demon Knights. Being told to run, You then gets ambushed by Demon Devil until being saved by Aqours Shark. She thanked the giant shark robot for saving her before it disappeared into the sea. You then becomes AquaBlue after being given her Aqours Animal Transformation Brace and Animal Cell #5. In Episode 3, she summons AquaShark to form the Doubutsu Gattai Aqours-Oh to defeat Demon Devil. In Episode 26, AquaBlue becomes Super AquaBlue alongside her teammates. In Episode 28, You gets jealous when Chika starts to have feelings for Riko and began to fear that Chika will forget her. Kanan, who has given up her feelings for Mari, advises her that she should support Chika and shouldn't be jealous about it. With that, You stops getting jealous of Riko and even teases her on when she'll tell Chika how she feels, much to the latter's embarrassment. In Episode 34, You trains to compete in her school's upcoming school competition but her mother doesn't allow her to, saying she should forget to work on her father's legacy and be more feminine. When her teammates need her and when Super AquaViolet convinced her that she should be who she wants to be, You tells her mother that its for her to understand that she is an era where everyone can choose who they want to be. After defeating Demon Marine, You wins the swimming competition and finally earns approval from her mother, who congratulates her on winning. During the final battle, after Aqours Lion and Aqours Swan get captured, You calls on her teammates to meet up at the beach. Later, Riko arrives with Aqours Swan and with her team, they witness the Akuma Palace explode. You comforts Riko, who is the most affected of the team of Chika's death. She is then happy to see her best friend alive in the finale. Category:Blue Sentai Category:Sentai 5 Category:Spear Users Category:Athletic Archetype Category:Animal-Themed Rangers Category:Sea Life-Themed Rangers